Fairy Tail: The Great Adventure!
by KadenQueen11
Summary: One guild that has so much love in it but, doesn't realize there is love. A tragedy then happens and all goes wrong. What will happen? What even is this tragedy? Also will they realize the love. Find out here in the story: Fairy Tail: The Great Adventure!
1. Authors Note

**_(_** ** _Author's Note)_**

 ** _"Hey guys this is your one and only Queen here and I have an important announcement to make. I want to make a story about how much love there is in the Fairy Tail guild but no one seems to believe it. This is not an ordinary love story though. There is an emergency in line of the Fairy Tail guild. What will happen to the guild? What even is this emergency? Finally, will they start realizing that there is love in the air? This is my first Fanfiction so if I mess up a little bit then please don't criticize me. Just let me know politely. Everything that I have to fix I will take to consideration. I am looking forward to this story and can't wait to see what all my lovely subjects have to say about it._**

 ** _(I hope you don't mind me calling you all my lovely subjects.)_**

 ** _" So with out further to do, please enjoy the story:_**

 ** _Fairy Tail: The Great Adventure!_**

 ** _P.S. I will try to upload each chapter once a week._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start Of It All!

**_(Author's Note)_**

**_I am sooo excited that the first chapter is finally out for all of my lovely subjects to read. Yay! I don't have much to say here so please read chapter 1._** ____________________________________ 

Chapter 1: The start of it all 

"Ahh, what a beautiful day it is today. The sky is blue, there's no clouds in sight, the birds are chirping, and the grass is green. No day can be even better than this one. It's too bad that I have to spend it all inside the guild hall but, I made a promise and I am going to keep it." 

"Knock Knock" 

"I wonder who that could be?" (Opens the door just a crack to see who it is.) "Natsu! Happy! What are you doing here?" 

"Hey Luce! We just wanted to stop by and see you." Exclaimed Natsu. (Big smile on his face) 

"Even though you will see me at the guild?" Said Lucy with a puzzled look. 

"Aye. Natsu here was the one that was begging to come over. He was all like, we got to go see her. 

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled. 

"What? That is what you were like. I am only telling the truth here." Happy said while giggling. 

Natsu was pouting with a hint of pink on his cheeks. 

"hehehe! It's ok, I was just on my way to the guild now. How about y'all walk with me to the guild?" Said Lucy with a smile on her face. 

Natsu stopped pouting at this remark. "Sure Luce!" 

(While walking to the guild) 

(Lucy has this big smile on her face.) 

"My, aren't you happy today." Said Natsu. (Small smile on his face from Lucy's smile) 

"Well, today is a really great day. We haven't had one like this in a long time. It would always be either raining or thunderstorms with dole, gray clouds in the sky. I wish that every day could be like this." Said Lucy. 

"Well, if it were like that then these days wouldn't be special and less likely to be enjoyable." Exclaimed Natsu. 

"Aye!" Yelled Happy. 

"Your right Natsu. I just wish that I can enjoy it all outside though. (A small frown starting to appear on her face.) 

I am not going to waste it on sulking though. I have to be happy!" 

"mm, oh I know. How about we go fishing today? I know that you enjoy going fishing with us." Said Natsu. 

"Aye! Can we please go fishing today Lucy?" Happy begged. 

(Remembering how every single time they would catch a fish it would always end up either on her head or down her shirt. She did enjoy it though because she was spending time having fun with Natsu and Happy.) 

"I would love to go fishing with you but, I made a promise to help Levy out today." 

(Natsu and Happy are starting to get frowns on their face.) 

"Don't be upset though. How about I go fishing with you tomorrow?" Said Lucy. 

(Both Natsu and Happy started to feel more happy about this.) 

"You promise Lucy?" Said Happy. 

"I promise." Said Lucy. 

"Looks like we are here." Said Natsu. 

(They slowly push open the doors to the guild. Then a chair comes flying and almost hits them in the face.) 

"Whoa! What the fuck was that about?" Yelled Natsu. 

"Gray is mad about something but, he won't tell us what it is about." Said Erza. 

"There is no reason to throw a chair at us!" Said Natsu. (Now mad) 

"Well then why don't you try telling him that. He won't speak to us." said Erza. 

"You know what? That is exactly what I am going to do. He needs to learn a thing or two!" Yelled Natsu. 

"Ok, while you are doing that I am going to go see what Levy needs help with." Said Lucy. 

(Seeing Levy on the other side of the guild with a book in her hands.) 

"Hey Levy! Whacha got there?" Said Lucy. (A puzzled look on her face) 

"Hey Lucy! This here is a book that I found in the library. It says that only a celestial wizard can open the book so..... 

"I get it. You want me to open the book for you. Ok here goes nothing." Said Lucy. 

(After examining the book and figuring out how to open it.) 

*A small ring starts to appear underneath the book lifting it up in the air. The book starts to have a golden glow to it. After a few moments of hearing clicking noises the book starts to unlock and opens up.* 

"Wait! If only a celestial wizard can open it up don't you think that a celestial wizard wrote this?" Exclaimed Lucy. 

"Probably. You got a point there Lucy. Now that it is open let's figure out what it says." said Levy. (An excited smile on her face.) 

*As they read aloud this is what it says.* 

_*_ _To whome may find this book in the future is now in grave danger. There is a guy by the name Chronia who won't stop for anything to get what he wants. He has been tracking down this book for centuries and just might find it one day. No! He will find it. I am sure of it. But for that purpose is why I have locked this book up. He is very powerful so please take serious caution. By the time you have finished Reding this he will have already been half way to the book. If there are others then please warn them. You are all in GRAVE DANGER!!!_

"Oh no! We have to warn the others!" Yelled Lucy. (A shocked look on her face.) 

" Yeah and I just know how to do it." Said Levy. 

(Quickly running on the stage she grabbed the microphone and started speaking into it.) 

"I need all of your attentions please! Lucy and I have been reading this book and it says that a guy by the name Chronia is on his way here now! He is not any average wizard though. He is a very powerful wizard that won't stop at anything to get what he wants! He is also almost as powerful and evil as Acnologia so we are all in grave danger if we don't do anything about it!" 

(Whispers) "It never said anything about being almost as powerful as Acnologia." Said Lucy. 

(Whispers) "I know that. I am saying that so they all know we mean business." Said Levy. 

*Everyone stopped what they were doing. The master suddenly came out and asked the girls some questions. After fully realizing what is happening the master confirmed it. 

"Everyone! Please stay calm about this. We don't need anyone to get hurt by just news. I have come to the conclusion that these girls are telling the truth. So what we are going to do now is get into groups and get ready for the fight we are going to have. Remember stay calm and be brave. When he gets here we are going to show him that messing with Fairy Tail is a big mistake on his part. Now who is all with me?!?!" Yelled Makarov. 

"WE ARE!!!" The whole guild yelled. 

"Now all we have to do is wait." Said Lucy. 

_____________________________________ 

**_(Author's Note)_**

**_I am soo happy to see how this chapter ended out. I can't wait to make more. I also wonder if any of my lovely subjects like this story so far. I know I do. ;)_**


	3. Chapter 2: A new Adventure

**_(Author's Note)_**

 ** _I just got through with the start of school and I am loving some classes but dreading the rest. Since school has started back up I may not post the chapters all on time. I hope my lovely subjects all understand. But, without further to do, please read chapter 2._**

_

Chapter 2: A New Adventure!

"Hey Levy! Do you want to be on my team?" Said Lucy.

"Oh I would but I already agreed to be in someone else's team. What about you and Natsu form a team together?" Said Levy.

"What!?" Yelled Lucy.

"Come on. I see how you two are together. 1. You both are always hanging around each other. 2. He always smiles when he is around you. and 3. I sometimes see you blush when it comes to him. You two would make a perfect team and besides, I think that he would love to be on a team with you." Said Levy.

In her mind.* "I thought that no one noticed me blushing."

With a hint of pink on her cheeks.* "Ok I will form a team with him. Now I am not going to get all the attention here. You have to form a team with Gajeel as well." Said Lucy.

"Maybe I already have." Stated Levy.

"Really? Wow, you go girl." Said Lucy.

"Yeah right now it is not about me. I am not going away until I see you physically form a team with Natsu." Said Levy.

"Ok ok. I am going now."

She sees Natsu in the middle of the guild talking to Erza. She starts to walk towards them. Natsu suddenly sees her and calls her over.*

"Hey Lucy!" Yelled Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. I was wondering if maybe y-you wanted to m-maybe f-form a team w-with m-me?" Said Lucy.

"Sure! I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Now knowing that Lucy is in a team with Natsu Levy goes to join the team with Gajeel.*

With Levy*

"Hey Gajeel!

"Hello Shrimp."

Both starting to get a tad pink in their cheeks.*

"When are you going to stop calling me a shrimp?"

"when you get taller."

"Hmpf! Well I think that you like my height just the way it is don't you Gajeel?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. You will never know."

"Lie. Anyways is it just going to be the two of us?"

"Yeah I guess. If you don't mind that is."

"No! Not at all. In fact I just want it to be the two of us."

Both of them starting to turn into a tomato.*

"Really!?!? Ok then it will just be the two of us."

They just sit there for a while looking like tomatoes. Then they get the courage to talk about their strategy and what they are going to do when Chronia comes.*

With Lucy*

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"I am trying to get Gray on our team. He hasn't been himself lately and maybe a little fight like this would take his mind off of whatever it is on. Besides he needs to relax and take a breather. So what I am doing is trying to help him Lucy."

"Well well. Maybe there is a brain in there."

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny Luce.*

"I am proud of what you are doing. It just shows that you do care for him and I knew you did this whole time. You just wouldn't show it until now. Do you need help though? I am glad to help you."

"Sure! I could use your help.

They see Gray in the corner. They slowly walk towards him in fear of something being thrown at them.*

"Hey Gray!" Said Lucy.

"GO AWAY!"

"We just want to help you." Said Natsu.

"NO! I NEED TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!"

"Well can you do this on your own? I have no idea what this thing you have to do is but I know that instead of going out there and getting ready for it you have been taking it out on all of us. Now we came to help so with our help we will be able to make things go smoother and faster. I think that right now you should get some water and try to calm down. Maybe tell us what is wrong so we can help. Now will you accept our help or not?" Exclaimed Lucy.

The whole guild stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucy with shocked faces. Even Natsu had a shocked face but then suddenly changed it to a small smile.*

"Ok fine. I will accept your help."

"Great!" Said Natsu.

" Last night I was out in town going to get something to eat then suddenly Juvia appeared out of no where. She asked me if she could join me in getting something to eat. Before I could get anything out of my mouth a dark cloud started to form around us. It looked just like a storm cloud so I told her that it might rain soon. Right after I said that it started to rain but only in one spot. It made this weird puddle so I went to get a closer look at it. Right then a black dust came out of it and started circling around Juvia. I didn't like the looks of it so I covered the puddle with my jacket. It went right through my jacket and turned Juvia into her water form. She couldn't get out of it so she started screaming my name to help her. Right when I started running towards her the dust pulled her to the puddle and sucked her right into the puddle. I didn't know where she went after that. It was my fault that she went missing and that is why I am mad. I didn't mean to get angry at you all but I just needed some time alone."

"Thank you for telling us this. We will be glad to help you in finding Juvia but, for now, we have to deal with Chronia who could be here any minute now. We would like you to join our team and help us defeat Chronia. Will you join our team?" Asked Lucy.

"Sure. I'll join your team."

 ** _This is just the beginning of it all. I can't wait to see where this is going to go._**

 ** _Like I said earlier I have started school and I probably won't be able to update the story on time. I hope all of you lovely subjects understand. I also hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading it and I hope to see you next time._**


End file.
